Hot
by prussiasgermany
Summary: Prussia makes blunt advances on a stressed Romano on a hot, sunny day. An unlikely RomanoxPrussia one-shot. Intense Yaoi. Well, not for the weak-minded either. First time considering this paring. Summary fail!
1. Chapter 1

_Hot. So humid and hot._

Romano couldn't stand the summer. The sun pounding down, the A/C bill to high to afford, too lazy to even fan himself and strip like his brother.

"Damn you sun, I'm going to beat the heat out of you," he mumbled as he lay under a tree in a grassy plain behind Spain's house. He and his brother had been invited to come and get refreshed, which wasn't working. Spain had proposed to strip, but he just got a kick in the balls by Romano's frustrated boot.

"It's _so_ damn hot!" he hissed as he resorted to fan himself. He then noticed a shadow stand in front of him.

"Hey bastard, get outta the-!" before Romano could fully stand up, his eyes fell on a white haired man.

"Oi oi! I'm no bastard! You there look like you're dying! What's wrong? Too lazy to fan yourself? !" laughed Prussia.

"Why you-!" before Romano could curse, Prussia grabbed the sides of Romano's face, pushed him onto the tree, and kissed him. At first, Romano tried to stay stiff, but as the kiss kept going on and on, he found himself also moving his head to new positions to get a 'better angle' of the kiss. He went stiff again as Prussia pulled away. He licked his lips at the saliva Romano had left on the sides of his mouth. Romano swallowed hard, feeling a little turned on by it. He tried to form an angry face, and curse, but found he was paralyzed stiff. His face so numb and warm. He couldn't stop blushing.

"I love you," whispered Prussia in a low tone in Romano's ear and then nibbled on it. Romano shuddered. Then, Prussia ran off laughing and out of sight. Romano stood there, not knowing whether to chase him down and tear his head off, or throw up blood. He decided to fall on his knees and cover his mouth with both hands. He couldn't help but smile against his will. Whatever just happened, his body loved it.

"Prussia?" he asked with a sour face.

"Yeah yeah, what is that idiot doing out here anyway?" asked Germany as he sat in his green military pants and black shirt fanning Italy whom laid on his stomach panting as the two sat outside under the shady porch of Spain's house.

"He's very nice! He's funny and smart!" smiled Italy.

"Not exactly," murmured Germany.

"What did he want? Did he just walk past you?" asked Italy.

"Y-yeah," blushed Romano looking away. This is stupid. There's no reason for him to concern himself with an idiot who came up and kissed him. But it felt so good, he must have another one. His lower regions hadn't stopped being warm and he hasn't stopped blushing or had yelled since those 20 minutes ago.

"He's so nice Germany!"

"No he's not. He just wants you because he knows you follow me around," said Germany, "he just wants you as a slave."

Romano pictured the mental image of the man chained to the wall, all bloodied and scared with whip lashes, panting heavily, his chest moving up and down as he breathed rapidly. Moaning for the pain and whips to cease. Romano then pictured himself as the deliverer of the whips.

"Oh God," he uttered as he grabbed a cloth and covered his bleeding nose.

"S-shut up you potato bastard! I'm going to go find him and give him a piece of my mind. Che! Prussia eh? If he's so tough, I woulda already heard about him! I can totally kick his ass!" yelled Romano as he stomped off.

"I think he likes Prussia," said Italy.

"Oh, that's nice."

"I just hope we don't see them having sex." Germany's nose bled at Italy mentioning that. They were thinking two TOTALLY different things.

"Tch, he's just pretending to like me!" mumbled Romano. Yes, this Prussia was just fooling around with him and pitying him by making him fall in love and then going to prank him that he was just faking or something. Yes, Romano can see it now.

"Hello, pretty face," said Prussia in a sly, confident tone as he looked at Romano from above the trees in the shady forest of tall trees. Romano looked up and smiled as he pointed at him.

"HAH! I know what you're doing you bastard! That stupid German potato told me all about your idioticness! You're nothing more than a sex-deprived moron!" laughed Romano in triumph. W-why did he say sex-deprived?

"West? I'll have to thank him later by sending me this little cute boy." Romano looked taken back and took a step back. He was so overwhelmed with being called such sweet names, he couldn't curse or yell. HIs angry and stubborn attitude just seeped out. Without his pride and selfishness, he was . . well . . . lost.

"I. AM. NOT. CUTE!" hissed Romano as he started climbing the tree and clawing into it angry as he climbed higher and higher. As soon as he reached the limb Prussia sat in, Prussia smiled and jumped from twenty feet to the ground. Romano stared in awe, which later was slapped by anger.

"YOU BASTARD WHY'D YOU MAKE ME-? !" Romano stopped, noticing that he had climbed somewhere so high, he couldn't get down. He slid his arms around the tree's trunk in fear and started shaking. He was too scared to notice Prussia walking under him.

"Hey I'm sorry! Here, let me catch you!" yelled Prussia. Romano shook his head.

"C'mon."

"N-no! I-I'm afraid of h-heights!" replied Romano. Prussia then gave a sly smile.

"Oh really? Guess you don't want another kiss from me," replied Prussia. Romano, not knowing whether he let go of the trunk to yell at Prussia or to want to jump, all he knew is that he was jumping.

"OUF!" Prussia yelled as he caught the falling Romano in his arms. Unable to balance himself, Prussia fell backwards into the cool earth, with Romano sprawled on top of him.

"Why hello cute boy," smiled Prussia. Romano couldn't find the strength to get up from Prussia' chest.

He looked away nervously and blushing like mad. Prussia smiled at this.

"I love you," whispered Prussia. He then started to unbutton his [Prussia's] shirt. Romano glanced as the man kept on going. To make sure the young Italian wouldn't make a run for it, he took his legs and clinged then into Romano, forcing Romano to sit straight up between a ring of Prussia's own legs. Prussia, leaning back on his hands as he sat up, smiled at Romano, whom kept staring at his pale, well built body looking untouched. He [Prussia] then smiled noticing Romano eyeing him like a horny dog.

"I want you," he mumbled as he licked his lips and gave Romano a devious smile.

"W-wha-?" before Romano could reply, he felt the back of his head grabbed as Prussia shoved the Italian's face into his chest. Romano felt his face go red as he turned his face to the side where it would touch Prussia's chest. He then blushed again, biting his lip.

"You hear that? My heart beating fast? It's because the boy I've been in love in for all these years is so close to me," he whispered. Romano didn't know what was with the steady and speeding heart beat of the man that was turning him on.

"B-bastard! G-go-" Romano's word had no more sting. All the verbal abuse and anger had been seeped out of him. Prussia then ripped Romano's shirt open, its button's flying everywhere.

"Let me be one with you," he said smiling as he shoved Romano on the ground and stared to trace his hand inside the shirt on the tan skin as his wet mouth went about his neck.

"I love you," mumbled Prussia. Romano was too stunned to reply or say anything.

"Ah...ah...no!" He uttered weakly with a trembling voice.

"I know you've wanted this. Look at you. Your face is redder than a tomato," snickered Prussia as he slid his hand lower into the hip's bone, stroking the area gently knowing it is sensitive to almost anyone by any touch of tender stroking.

"Ahh...s-sto-!"Prussia slid his hand, his fingers, tracing the thin frame's left thigh and inviting themselves in Romano's pants.

"Ahh...no...d-don't t-touch there...ahhh! AAH! !"Romano couldn't help raising his arms to cover his face as Prussia slid his fingers to gently grab Romano's cock.

"AH! You sound _sooo_ hot!" smiled Prussia, "you're so wet. You did want."

"N-no! D-don't put your fingers in...ah...AHHHHH!" panted Romano as his legs were slipped over Prussia's shoulders. Prussia sneered as he lowered the front part of his pants.

"This is good, cute boy, it won't hurt now that you've left a mess in there," smiled Prussia. Romano then felt his cock almost throb in heat and a weird, excited sensation as he felt a hot breath on it. He used his arms, his elbows; to poorly support him up so he could take a glance at what Prussia was doing down there.

"NOO! NOOOO! N-not your...m-mou-...ah...AAHH!" Whimpered Romano as Prussia started to gently suck at Romano.

"You're so sweet, so sweet and warm, cute boy," breathed Prussia as he took a deep breath now and then. Romano lifted an arm over his face, feeling tears come down from both his cock and eyes.

"Ahhh! AHH! N-no...I can't n-no more...Pr-Prussi-! AHHH!" Romano felt a sudden relief after a sudden, throbbing push. He heard watery sounds, the sounds usually made when hands were playing in soap as one washed his hands, that gooey, wet sound, come from Prussia's hand than still held his cock. Prussia suddenly bent over Romano, whom laid completely on his back now, crying with bitter relief and throbbing for more, eager and waiting for more. Prussia smiled and then grabbed one of Romano's hands.

"Here, have some fun too," he replied as he slid Romano's left hand in his [Prussia's] pants. Romano throbbed forward as he felt something wet and hard. His right arm that had been covering half his embarrassed and red, tired face, slid down a little.

"W-wha-?"

"I love you," smiled Prussia again as he then laid his body hovering over Romano's as he slid a hand on Romano's back and the other behind his head as he slicked his tongue in Romano's mouth. Romano grabbed the sides of Prussia's face and proceeded to do the same. Both of their hands were dipped in white, warm semen, especially Prussia's, as he slid his hands over Romano's weak and pliable frame with it. The two now grabbed each other's faces as they felt the white substance and saliva at the edge of their mouths, their wet, hungry tongues for contact with something just as wet and warm as it clashing against each other.

"Ahh_...-schlick schlick-..._Pr-Pru_-...-schlick schlick_-...AH!" cried Romano as the wet sound filled his ears.

"Such cute...cute...sounds...boy..."

"I...I can't d-do this any-!...-_schlick schlick schlick!_-...!" moaned Romano as he clawed his fingers desperately into the older man's skin.

"Sure you can, look how messy we are...r-refreshed?" laughed Prussia in a low voice. Romano finally formed a smile as he slid his hand behind Prussia's head and shoved it against his own chest.

"W-what do...ah...y-you think...?" asked Romano. Prussia blushed as he heard Romano's quick heartbeats.

"You make mine rush too..."replied Prussia. The two kept on going, Prussia stroking Romano's thighs and the sides of his small waist as he became pants less, Romano grabbing onto Prussia's back as Prussia lunged into him.

"Prussia...I...l-lo-! AHH...AAAAH!" moaned Romano heavily as Prussia gave one last shove.

"Hot. So wet and hot," smiled Prussia as he licked his lips and then Romano's.

Romano was being carried in Prussia's arms bridal style, all his clothing back on except for the buttons of his now unbuttoned shirt. He held his head up against Prussia's chest, his left hand pressing against it also.

"So cute Romano, "he smiled. The two headed for Spain's house in the dead of night now.

"Don't leave me," mumbled Romano embarrassed as he clenched his still shaking hands on his shirt. Prussia smiled.

"Not with the hot piece of Italian I just got."

As Prussia walked in the large house and headed upstairs, Italy noticed the two and quietly followed. Prussia took Romano to his room and tucked him in, the cold setting in, due to the crazy fluctuations in temperature in the area. Prussia sat smiling as he stroked Romano's hair gently, caressing him as the Italian breathed in his sleep.

"Wow, I can't believe he let you touch him. He doesn't even let me give him _hugs_!" whispered Italy as he stood by the doorway. Germany walked past and stood there too.

"Neither can I," laughed Prussia as he turned to the pair.

"He seems out of breath, what did you guys do?" asked Germany, crossing his arms almost half-impressed his brother might have done something besides boasting and drinking.

"_Exercise_," replied Prussia smugly.

"What kind of exercise?" asked Germany; impressed at the thought his brother might have actually trained the poor-combated Italian. Prussia made the shape of a hole with one hand and sticked the middle finger of the other in it. Germany's jaw dropped in utter shock.

"Germany Germany! We should do that too!" exclaimed Italy, not knowing what he was saying.

"We could have a four-way exercise!" squealed Italy as he started to quietly close the door as to not wake his exhausted brother.

"Looking forward to it!" smiled Prussia as he winked at Germany before the door finally closed.

Meanwhile outside . . . .

"Hey, can anyone open the door? This _is_ my casa . . . "mumbled the sad, left out Spaniard locked out of his own home with bags of groceries in arms.

* * *

**If you like Romano/Prussia and would like to read another, then I advise you to read my "A Southern Italian's Jealousy" which is a long chapter story of the pairing struggling with their relationship being found out.**

**Updated: Also there's another one-shot out called "Blind Sighted" but that one has a more darker theme to it. It's pretty long.**

**Review! :L**


	2. Chapter 2

**UPDATE: How did this get 45 favorites? 0.0u**

** Anyway, I said a while ago if this crackfic ever got 20 reviews I'd write a sort of second part to it. So, guess what? I am. Sadly, it'll be a while before I upload something because school is really overwhelming me so, look out for that in the future and I promise it'll be way better than this crazyness! : D**

**To prove I am writing something though, here is the summary for part two.**

**Title: _The Cold Meeting Secret _**

**"Alright, so you all know that awesome me is dating a cute little hot-head right? Of course you do! Now watch me as I tap some of that at a-!" -smack- "WTH are you telling them? We will do no such thing at a meeting! What if people find out?" "Hah! I say, let them."**

**Reviews and faves are as awesome as this crack pairing! Thank you! x3**


End file.
